Diego Reyes
Diego Matias Reyes was a male human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. Starfleet Career Early Career Reyes was born circa 2215 in New Berlin, Luna and graduated from Starfleet Academy circa 2235. His Starfleet serial number was SC-886-3762-TM Early in his career, he served on the frigate under Captain Matuzas as well as the . He later commanded the , where he distinguished himself in combat against the Klingon Defense Force. Starbase 47 As of 2265, Reyes had reached the rank of commodore and was placed in command of Starbase 47. To the public and most of Starfleet, his assignment was to direct the Federation's colonization push into the Taurus Reach. However, the true purpose of Vanguard was to solve the mystery of a meta-genome discovered on several planets in the region. Unlocking its potential was a top Federation priority, and Reyes, along with Ambassador Jetanien of the Federation Diplomatic Corps and T'Prynn of Starfleet Intelligence, was in charge of both carrying out this program and keeping it a secret from both the general public and foreign powers. Reyes was one of a only a few personnel with the authority to independently reveal this classified information, and he exercised this option with several officers, including James T. Kirk, Doctor Ezekiel Fisher, Rana Desai, and Daniel Okagawa. Court Martial and Capture After being forced to implement General Order 24 on Gamma Tauri IV, an independent colony planet with a significant Shedai presence--an attack that killed his ex-wife Jeanne Vinueza, then serving as the colony's administrator--Reyes allowed Tim Pennington, a journalist with the Federation News Service, to publish an expose on Starfleet's covert activities in the Taurus Reach. Having violated his orders by revealing classified information, Reyes was stripped of his command and subjected to a court martial. Found guilty, he was sentenced to a Starfleet detention facility in Auckland, New Zealand and replaced on Vanguard by Rear Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. En route to, the ship transporting Reyes, the transport USS Nowlan, was attacked by pirates. Captured, Reyes was turned over to the Klingon politician Gorkon, son of Toq, who had arranged for his kidnapping. Gorkon intended to use Reyes to better understand the Federation's motives and to better argue his position on the Taurus Reach before Sturka, Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire. This scheme failed, however, and Reyes remained a prisoner aboard the IKS Zin'za. He was on the Zin'za's bridge during a Klingon attack on Vanguard at the outbreak of the brief Federation-Klingon war that was ended by the Organian Peace Treaty. Reyes later fell in with Ganz, on Orion merchant prince operating in the Taurus Reach. Personal Life Professionally, Reyes's command style was considered smooth and decisive. Though friendly toward his crew, he had few truly close relationships, stemming in part from a bitter divorce from his ex-wife Jeanne Vinueza, a telepath, and kept his strongest emotions largely hidden. Among Reyes's few close friends was Doctor Ezekiel Fisher, who served with him on Starbase 47 as its chief medical officer. Reyes was also romantically involved with Starfleet JAG officer Captain Rana Desai. Though their respective positions frequently brought them into conflict, with Desai attempting to restrain Reyes's exercise of military authority, the two were able to keep their personal and professional dealings largely separate. Another of Reyes's confidants was Captain Hallie Gannon of the . When Gannon was killed by a Tholian attack on the Bombay, Desai, not yet aware of the Tholian involvement, was forced to investigate whether Reyes had possibly overworked the ship and thus contribution to its destruction. Though the investigation was closed without charges being filed, Reyes was extremely troubled by his friend's death and the role he may or may not have played in it. Reyes was unable to return to Earth in time for his mother's death due to the remoteness of Starbase 47. Profoundly disheartened by her quick, painful decline, Reyes was comforted by Fisher just as Fisher had been comforted by Reyes in the aftermath of his wife's death years earlier. Sources * Star Trek: Vanguard novels: ** ** Summon the Thunder ** Reap the Whirlwind ** Open Secrets ** Precipice (novel) * ''SCE eBook: ** Distant Early Warning category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet captains category:starfleet commodores category:starbase 47 personnel category:uSS Dauntless (23rd century) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)